A Pirate
by Nuppu
Summary: ‘I love you’. He said it with the way he did what ever he did. It was funny, actually, and Elizabeth thought bitterly whether she was the only one who had noticed. She wasn't. slashtobecome [ch 1&2 corrected]
1. So Many I love you's From A Pirate

**Summary:** 'I love you'. He said it with the way he did what ever he did. It was funny, actually, and Elizabeth thought bitterly whether she was the only one who had noticed. She wasn't.  
**Pairing:** Now, I don't understand this, where's all the fun if I tell you it here? I'll only say that it's slash and our dear Jack Spar – oh, I'm so sorry! Our dear _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, of course, is going to be very happy about it.  
**Warnings:** Um... slash, some language not suitable for teachers to hear if they're on duty and possibly some random typos!

**Disclaimer: **Nothin's mine. I'd like to have Sparrow, though, but I guess he's a bit buisy... So, all the characters, places, parts of plot etc. You guys recognice form The Pirates Of The Caribbean are, indeed, from the said marvellous film, and I have no intention to try to say they're mine. I just sto-, I mean, _commandeered_ them.

**Word count (just story):** 561 (I know my a/n:s are too long!)

**A/N: **Fluffily angsty. That's what I thought. I was out there, in the middle of the wide an' stormy sailin' (yeh, you heard it right, I decided to stop surffing in the web and get a bigger venchile XD (who makes up the lames jokes today, who?)) and readin' all the great Pirates Of The Carribbean-fics there are... and I noticed a serious lack of them. There _should be more_. And then I had _the idea_. Nothing amazingly stunning here, folks, but I kind of like it anyway. And just to make you guys pissed off, I'll write another author's note at the end.

So Many I Love You's From A Pirate 

'_I love you.'_

William Turner had said those three words so many times during their incredible adventure. Then he had said them for the first time when he first laid his foot on the deck of the _Interceptor_ with the famous pirate Jack Sparrow while starting the trip to rescue Elizabeth. _That had been beginning of the end._

He had said the words more often after learning about his pirate blood. It was bound to happen, really. When you were a pirate, or even part-one, you'd be able to just blurt out things without thinking if they might hurt someone's feelings. Or something like that, anyhow. It was funny how becoming a pirate, or even a bit pirate-ish, made one actually quite honest with these kinds of things. No need to be polite, no time for such thing – you could be killed the next day or minute – you just have to blurt out the important stuff without much romantic blabbing. Even if it would be only in your head. So, he had said it mentally just before he fell asleep the first night at the ship, he had said it when he, for the first time, noticed how eternal and endless the sea seemed at sunset. He had said it when the storm threw cold hard water at him while he tried to follow the _Captain_s orders on their eventful voyage. He had said it quietly when he saw the _Black Pearl_ for the first time. He had said it quite a many times when he was with the Captain of the Black Pearl – not that Sparrow'd ever heard those words, never, Will wasn't _that_ stupid. But he _was_ stupid enough to not to notice the way he kept repeating the words all the time, not aloud, of course, but with all his actions.

He had said it even when he fought together with the same Captain Sparrow against Barbossa and his crew. Of course, no one would've heard it then. _Personally, I doubt if even Will himself ever noticed he had said it_. He said it, again, with everything he did. The way he did what ever he did. The way he fought, in that case. It was funny, actually, and Elizabeth thought bitterly whether she was the only one who had noticed. _Maybe not._

Yes. William Turner had said 'I love you' more often then he'd ever know himself saying. Or admit. The last two times she had noticed those three useless words was at the supposed hanging of The _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and neither of them was meant for her. _They had never been._ The other one, yes, was _said_ to her, but he never _meant_ it for her, and now she knew it. A bit too late, though. It had been _meant_ for a totally different person. But he had, of course, needed to _say_ it to her to get his vicious plan work. To get her in it too.

The other '_I love you'_ was one of his many silent _I love you_'s. The ones he usually uses, being the always so polite and shy. That would have to change, of course, now that he was ... now that he _was_ ...

Elizabeths eyes filled with tears. She had lost him, lost him forever. And, to someone who was – just like William was – _A Pirate_.

**A/N part 2:** Just to annoy you, whelps, just to annoy you. This is short. _Very_ short. I think, if you'd be interesteed that is, I might write something in other POV's. How about Jack's thoughts? Might add some happiness to this angst. And Will? Norrington? Jack's crew? Give me ideas if you'd like to see more of this shit. :)

Okay, so I couldn't get me hands off Jack and I had to start writin' his side to the story. It's still a)not on computer and b)so not ready, so you'll need to just stick with this for a while. I'm havin' some trouble with my real life. Meanin' that I now have a job (babysittin', great, eh?) _and _I have to study _and _I'd also like to write (and this 's not the only thing I'd like to write! looks at the HP-fics I'm so sorry I didn't update you, guys, I will!).

But anyhow, let me hear what you think. And I'd like to get some feedback before I put the Jack's pov-thing here. So, please, do review, will ya?


	2. Interesting New Accessary

**Summary:** 'I love you'. He said it with the way he did what ever he did. It was funny, actually, and Elizabeth thought bitterly whether she was the only one who had noticed. She wasn't. slashtobecome  
**Pairing:** Okay, let's admit it. Jack and Will.  
**Warnings:** slash and an egoistic Jack.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. See the details from the first chapter.  
**Word count (just story):** 922  
**A/N: **Hah, this is longer! points the word count above Hurray for me! This's actually written last night. Yes, I probably shold get a life. But anyways, here's what Jack thinks. I hope you Jack-lovers don't hate this a bit self-centered Jack. It's in his nature, what can I do?

2. Interesting New Accessary 

He's mine. He's _sooo_ mine.

Well, at the moment he's not, not yet, anyway, but he _will_ bee. _Will,_ of course. The lad couldn't stand two weeks away from me, now could he? Ran away, back to me first time he got the chance, didn't he? He did.

I've got him now. He's all mine in a day or two. But then again – who wouldn't be? When I decide to get somethin', especially if the _'thing' _happens to be after me, like this lad is, what could possibly go wrong? Right you are, nothin', so he's as good as mine. That's good.

I seriously thought for a moment tha' it was all over fer me. Our adventure ended; the brave blacksmith had rescued the Governors daughter, the evil, famous Captain Jack Sparrow was caught an' the even more evil pirates were either dead or locked up, too. The thing had really seemed to end quite miserably. Surely I wouldn't get a chance to get to know the hero of the story better. '_What a shame_', I thought then, '_what a shame, indeed. He'd make a fair pirate. We'd make a nice pair.'_ That's really one of the things that went through my mind while I was standin' there, waitin' the useless idiot to end his list of my crimes. It was quite a nice story to listen, really. I should ask Will to get me copies. I could make a book of all of them. '_Memoirs of Captain Jack Sparrow'._ Tell the tales, ya know. Kids would love it.

So there I was, thinkin' about all the stuff I never had time to do – like kids (well I did _do_ tha', but never had any), books, honest work an', well, kids, books and honest work, that's about it. Anyway, I was gettin' quite sentimental at that moment, thinkin' that it was the end. Stupid, really, even I had forgotten - that will never, ever, happen again! For I had, indeed, missed one important thing.

That I am _Captain Jack Sparrow_!

So, of course I didn't get hanged! The whelp, the useless excuse for a pirate's son _finally_ did somethin' _so stupid_ that it actually _made sense_! He saved me. A plain sign of affection, right? Why else he'd saved me if he didn't fancy me? And let's face it, _who wouldn't!_ Right.

Well, I guess he didn't – or still doesn't – understand it himself, I mean why he really saved me. It must be difficult to get it all by himself. Not that I wouldn't help him, I jus' think he'd want to figure it out alone. Firstly, he'd need to get the _I'm straight!_-thing off – and get over his sodomite-phobia thing, too. Then he'd have to admit to himself that, yes, he wasn't so attracted to that bony Elizabeth or while we're at it, women in general. He loves her, yes, definitetly, would die fer the lass, like he said, but many people love their _relatives_, too. Well, I don't know any who do, but some even might _die fer them_. So the point is, tha' the lad's gotta get real and see that his dear miss Swann is like his little sister to him! It's painfully obvious to anyone else but him. He thinks he loves her... well, he'll get it at some point. And after gettin' all that into that useless mind of his, he'll have to face the fact that he's attracted to other men. And at this poin it is most certainly important that he doesn't panic – or do somethin' really supid like, jump of a cliff or try to kill himself by some other stupid way. Tha' wouldn't be so nice. It's gonna be difficult for the lad, he always stresses about stuff so much.

But after he's over all that, he'll get to the best part. He'll get to _me_, realisin' first that he likes me, then that he loves me and then that he – well, _we all see that he do_ – want's me. That'll explain most of the stupid – but undeniably cute – things he does an' has done around me... I mean, he really can't've meant to do all tha' ... nobody's that stupid.

But yeah, he'll get all that in a few days. It's gonna take some time to sunk in, I bet, but he'll get it soon enough. After all, he's on the same ship with me, now, isn't he? And on _my ship_, that is, and thus, under my command. 'Tis his choice, so he can't complain – or wonder why – if I make him do all his things around me. Like gettin' me rum, bein' on the same watch at night, studying how to make proper knots with me an' stuff like tha'... I'll give him his time to realize how things lay, bu' you can't blame me for helpin' him a bit. It's not that I'd be molestin' him or anythin'. Jus' hang out near him so that he'll get the idea an' start realizin' things.

The more time he'll get to spend with me, the faster he'll start understandin' things. An' the faster he'll understand, the faster I'll get him to me bed.

And that's when the fun starts.

Really, but at the moment I'll jus' go an' have me rum and wait fer the truth to sink in that pretty head. Then we'll have the happy endin' for this story. Or, well, it's not really _endin'_, so let's say the _happy beginning_. Of an interesting new life of crime with an interesting new... well, _accessary_.

He really _did_ make a good pirate, even if we still have some _trainin'_ to do, but after that he's gonna be bloody good.

In the beginning, I really didn't think he'd have it in him. But, well, you never know who ends up to be a commandor or a blacksmith and who ... well, get's to be, well, _a pirate_.

**A/N:** So, tell me what ya think! (and tell me even if you didn't think anythin'!) I guess I'm now just about bound to write also Wills POV, too. There's going to be something a maybe bit surprising there... But I guess that'll be it for A Pirate. Except if I get a bright inspiration and make things move up a bit. You know, so that this would actually have a plot and everythin'. That'd be fun. But we'll see.

Here's answers to the few reviews I got:

mr rain clouds rolling in: Well here's the next part. I hope it's not '_shit'_ as I so cultivatedly it expressed in the first chappy. ' That B. Franklin's line is good. I should write it on my wall. But anyway, thanks for the loveably-long review. :)

Captain-Ammie: Thanks. I hope this is too. :)

- - - -

**And ANOTHER A/N:** Corrected some of the oddest misspellings I had here and there (I always do, I should get a beta-reader!) and also the terrible anacronisms-thing. I really wasn't sure about the "fag" and "queer" but I really tought "gay" would be a word old enough for Jack (yes, you can think that in any way you want). So, sorry for the mistakes and thanks for correcting them! The next chapter will be out soon:)


End file.
